


Photograph.

by xsharethelovexx



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsharethelovexx/pseuds/xsharethelovexx
Summary: "We keep this love in a photographWe made these memories for ourselvesWhere our eyes are never closingHearts are never brokenAnd time's forever frozen still"Niccolò amava fotografare ogni momento, fermare il tempo e trattenerlo in quei pezzi di carta che raccontavano una storia, la sua.
Relationships: Edoardo Incanti/Eleonora Sava, Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Kudos: 4





	Photograph.

"We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And time's forever frozen still"

A chi ama e non smette mai.  
A chi sogna ad occhi aperti.  
A Martino che mi ha insegnato ad accetare chi sono e ad essere libera.  
A Niccolò per avermi insegnato a non avere paura.  
A Martino e Niccolò per avermi fatto credere nell'amore.

Minuto per minuto

Niccolò amava fotografare ogni momento, fermare il tempo e trattenerlo in quei pezzi di carta che raccontavano una storia, la sua.

Era stesso sul letto mentre con le mani tremanti sfogliava le foto di quelli che erano stati gli anni più belli della sua vita.  
Martino e Niccolò minuto per minuto c'era scritto sulla copertina. Ed era come avevano sempre vissuto questi anni, minuto per minuto senza pensare troppo al futuro ma godendosi quella felicità che sarebbe potuta scemare troppo in fretta.  
Niccolò sorrideva, accarezzando delicatamente quelle foto che raccontavano chi era realmente senza maschere e finzione.  
Si ricordava benissimo del primo bacio in piscina quando non credeva che Martino potesse avere tutto quel coraggio. La prima volta che avevano fatto l'amore a Bracciano, e non si era mai sentito cosi vivo e felice.  
Quando Martino aveva scoperto il suo disturbo borderline eppure non era scappato, lo aveva abbracciato ed era rimasto al suo fianco minuto per minuto.

Sorrise guardando le foto del viaggio di maturità in Grecia, Elia e Gio che cercano di infilare Luchino in una valigia mentre Marti nello sfondo e intento a riprendere il tutto con il suo telefono.   
I suoi amici che lo hanno accettato dal primo momento, che lo hanno fatto sentire parte del gruppo, che gli sono sempre stati affianco anche nei momenti difficili.  
Poi arrivano le foto del viaggio a Parigi, la città dell'amore, il loro primo viaggio insieme.  
Si era divertito a scattare infinite foto a Marti mentre lui si arrabbiava dicendo di scattarle ai monumenti, ma non c'era opera d'arte più bella che valesse quanto il suo sorriso.  
Perché Marti era bello, ma non bello da morire era bello da vivere. Bello da assaporare ogni suo sorriso, bello da sentirlo parlare per ore, bello da vederlo ridere a crepapelle, talmente bello che potevi osservarlo per ore senza mai stancarti.  
E a Niccolò piaceva guardarlo dormire, con quei capelli sempre fuori posto e quelle labbre che solo lui aveva l'onore di poter assaporare, mentre lo stringeva forte al suo petto per paura che potesse fuggire.

Lui e Martino non litigavano quasi mai, quando lo facevano sembravano dei bambini perché passavano le ore a tenersi il broncio ma bastavano un po' di coccole per dimenticare tutto e fare pace, e magari fare anche l'amore. Quando i loro corpi diventavano un tutt'uno, dove i loro occhi si incatenavano alla perfezione e tutto attorno scompariva, la vita fuori da quelle quattro muro scorreva frettolosamente eppure a loro non importava, il mondo poteva aspettare un altro minuto.

Niccolò continuava a girare le pagine, la vista ormai appannata dalle troppe lacrime.  
E poi eccole lì le foto che rappresentano il loro cambimento più grande.  
Eva e Filippo 21 febbraio.  
Alza lo sguardo, i due bambini davanti a lui lo incitano a proseguire perché non c'è favola che possa essere più bella di quella dei loro papà, anche se ormai la conoscono a memoria.  
Così Niccolò continua, accarezzando le foto dei due angeli in braccio all'amore della sua vita e pensa che non ci sia gioia più grande di questa.  
Era il 24 febbraio di sette anni fa quando finalmente, dopo giorni in ospedale in cui non si erano allontanati un attimo, erano tornati tutti e quattro a casa.  
Erano diventati dei genitori, e non c'era sensazione più bella.

Eva nonostante i capelli rossi e gli occhi marroni era la sua fotocopia, sempre calma, obbediente, molto sveglia e astuta per la sua età, non fa mai i capricci, passa le giornate a leggere libri e sgridare il fratello  
Filippo capelli neri e occhi verdi è il completo opposto, i suoi giochi li trovi sparsi per tutta casa, se gli dici di no è capace di piangere per tre giorni di fila ed è testardo tanto quanto il padre.

Poi arrivano le foto del loro primo compleanno quando Eva al primo tentativo era riuscita a spegnere la candelina e Filippo la spense con la sua mano scoppiando poi in una valle di lacrime,nulla che qualche bacio dei suoi papà non potesse curare, mentre Filippo quello "adulto" esclamava per la milionesima volta << Tale zio, tale nipote!>>.  
Purtroppo però baby Filippo era, ed è, totalmente innamorato dello zio Elia forse perché è quello che lo vizia di più o forse perché è come se avessero la stessa età.

Poi il matrimonio di Eva e Giovanni, dove i due bambini erano i paggetti e Gio era scoppiato in lacrime appena li aveva visti entrare in chiesa con tanto di <>. Ma vabbè questa è un'altra storia.

Niccolò continuava a scorrere le foto, ridendo insieme ad Eva e Filippo mentre commentavano quelle più buffe.  
Come Edoardo e Luchino vestiti da coniglio per pasqua, Silvia e Federica truccate, malissimo, da Eva o Eleonora intenta a far mangiare il suo risotto a un Filippo estremamente contrario o Sana ed Eva zuppe d'acqua che cercavano di fare il bagnetto ai gemelli.  
Una cosa era certa, i suoi figli sono circondati da tanto amore e non può che esserne felice.

Poi si ferma sulle ultime pagine dell'album, il giorno più bello della su vita.

<>  
Niccolò chiuse l'album e scese velocemente le scale per recarsi all'ingresso.  
Ogni giorno il suo cuore perdeva un battito nel vedere le due pesti riempire di baci il viso del loro papà facendo a gara a chi riusciva a dargliene di più.  
<>  
Troppo assorto tra i suoi pensieri non si era accorto che i suoi figli erano volati in camera per prendere i disegni da mostrare al papà, e l'uomo dai capelli rossi lo aveva stretto tra le sue braccia.  
<>  
E si alzò sulle punte per poter far in modo che le loro labbra finalmente si incontrassero e si esplorassero come se fosse la prima volta.  
Sorrise tra le labbra di suo marito, quando quattro piccole braccia si aggrapparono alle loro gambe.  
Era la sua famiglia, le persone che amava di più al mondo e mentalmente ringraziò radio osvaldo per avergli fatto incontrare l'amore della sua vita.

Fine


End file.
